


Gone

by Animedemon01



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Mindwiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animedemon01/pseuds/Animedemon01
Summary: One little mistake costs Neal everything.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad that the series is ending, but also excited to see how things turn out. I'll still be writing fics and stuff, even after the series ends, though. This was inspired by the season 4 trailer with Neal getting mindwiped.

Neal wasn’t worried about a failed assignment. It happened to everyone from time to time, especially when fighting Carmen Sandiego. If anything, it was the mime’s fault they failed in the first place (he couldn’t figure out why VILE had a mime as an operative in the first place).

He knew what happened to operatives that were caught but wasn’t concerned for his safety. Crackle had been mindwiped because he was young, ignorant, and likely to sell out VILE for his own freedom. Neal, on the other hand, was experienced, smart, and completely loyal. There was no way VILE would get rid of him just for a little slip up.

The Cleaners were emotionless as ever as they shoved his on to the boat, having left his handcuffs on. Again, Neal wasn’t concerned. They probably didn’t have a key for them, and Dr. Bellum would just remove them after he got to the base. He figured he’d just get off with a lecture and a warning, maybe get stuck washing Coach Brunt’s sweaty gym towels again. He was a valuable operative; surely, he wouldn’t get the same treatment as some young idiot.

“Can you hurry this along?” He asked as the Cleaner’s pushed him towards the castle. “These cuffs have been digging into my wrists the whole time.”

“Shut up, Eel.” Said Boris. “You will be dealt with soon enough.”

Neal still wasn’t concerned. He assumed _dealt with_ meant getting these handcuffs removed and receiving a lecture.

As he was led into Bellum’s lab, his mood quickly shifted. There really wasn’t any other logical explanation for why he was here, but part of him still tried to deny it. He was almost Head Faculty for fucks sake, VILE couldn’t just toss him away like they did with that Aussie.

In the center of the lab stood a strange-looking chair, and to his left he saw his fellow operatives Moose Boy and Otter Man, both of whom he graduated alongside and considered as friends. Both Swedes looked terrified and upset, Otter Man sobbing loudly while Moose Boy held him close. Tears silently rolled down the blonde’s cheeks, and it was clear he was doing his best to stay strong for his partner’s sake.

“Looks like a class reunion here.” Joked Neal.

“H-how can you be j-joking a time like t-this?” Shouted Otter Man, clearly close to breaking down again. “Its over, we f-failed. We’re gonna, gonna lose everything. I h-have nothing without VILE, I’m going to d-die.”

Otter Man broke down into sobs once again. Burying his face in his partner’s chest, he began to mutter things to the larger man in Swedish.

“Its gonna be okay, Sven.” Moose Boy soothed, running his fingers through his partner’s hair. “We’re both from Stockholm, so maybe we’ll meet again. Even if we don’t, I know you’re strong enough to survive without me, and since you won’t remember me, you won’t miss me, either.”

Otter Man continued to mutter incoherently.

Neal was finally rightfully terrified, not just for himself but for his friends. They would all be losing an entire decade of their lives only to be dropped back into the shitty situation they joined VILE to escape from in the first place, and the idea of that was absolutely heartbreaking.

He knew that Moose Boy and Otter Man had been together since they were students. If VILE had allowed it, they would have already married at this point. Not only would they be losing the person they loved most in the world, but they wouldn’t even have the memories of the good times spent together.

“Now, which one of our little failures should go first?” Asked Dr. Bellum as she walked in the room.

“Personally, I think we should start with Otter, as his crying is getting rather annoying.” Replied Professor Maelstrom.

In an instant, Otter Man was being pulled out of his partner’s arms by the Cleaners. Moose Boy attempted to fight them off but was knocked back by a quick zap from a crackle rod.

“Do not resist.” Warned Bellum. “It will only make things more unpleasant for you.”

Otter Man struggled as he was forced into the chair and cuffed to it, but his efforts were futile. No matter how much he kicked and screamed, the Cleaners were unaffected. As he was immobilized and the device forced over his face, Otter Man grew silent and gave up struggling, a look of pure terror on his face.

It was Moose Boy who screamed out as the device powered up, and Otter Man’s expression went blank. As he was uncuffed from the chair, he suddenly collapsed to the floor. The Cleaners headed over to inspect him, wondering if they would be disposing of a body instead.

“He is alive.” Announced Vlad after finding the unconscious Swede had a pulse.

“Hmm, I must have overestimated his physical and mental stamina.” Remarked Bellum. “As much as I would love to study the long-term impacts of a higher power than necessary on a human subject for once, it wouldn’t be wise to keep a mindwiped operative around. Perhaps I will make a point to check on him in the future, but I doubt the results will be much different than those seen in the rats. Whatever, take him away.”

As the Cleaner’s dragged away Otter Man’s limp form, Neal glanced over at Moose Boy. All the life seemed to be gone from his eyes, knowing that he would not only never see the love of his life again, but would lose his memories of Otter Man as well. At least he wouldn’t miss those times if he didn’t remember them.

Moose Boy didn’t put up a fight as the Cleaners led him towards the chair. He had accepted his fate at this point, and just wanted it to be over with. After the mindwiping had commenced and he was unlocked from the chair, Moose Boy didn’t collapse like Otter Man did. Instead he stood up, groggy and confused, only to be led away by the Cleaners.

It was just Neal left now, and there was nothing to stop what Dr. Bellum was about to do to him.

“Can we please talk about this, love?” He pleaded as he was shoved into the chair and the device was placed on his head. “It was just one little mistake; it will never happen again. Please, just don’t do this!”

“It is such a shame that my favorite operatives always seem to get caught.” Said Bellum as she started up the device, completely ignoring what Neal had said. “Such a shame indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be back to working on Scar's Don't Fade tomorrow, I just wanted to take two days off from that to write this little number.


End file.
